hushhushfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Grey
'Nora Grey '''is the main protagonist and narrator of the ''Hush, Hush book series.' ' Nora lives with her mother at the farmhouse in Coldwater, Maine, and attends Coldwater High School (CHS) with her best friend Vee. Her adoptive father, Harrison Grey, was murdered a year ago by Rixon, a fallen angel. In the series, she meets and falls for Patch, who is a fallen angel. Nora is a descendant of the Nephilim Chauncey Langeais, who was Patch's nephilim vessel. In Hush, Hush, in order to become human Patch would have had to kill his Nephilim vessel by killing a female descendant of his-which was Nora. He planned on allowing her to die until they fell in love with each other. And at the end of Hush Hush, when Nora sacrificed herself to kill Chauncey and save both her and Patch's life, Patch rejected her sacrifice. Thus, destroying his chance to become human. From then on and throughout the series he does his best to keep her safe. Biography ''Hush, Hush Romance was not part of Nora Grey's plan. She's never been particularly attracted to the boys at her school, no matter how hard her best friend, Vee, pushes them at her. Not until Patch comes along. With his easy smile and eyes that seem to see inside her, Patch draws Nora to him against her better judgement. But after a series of terrifying encounters, Nora's not sure whom to trust. Patch seems to be everywhere she is and seems to know more about her than her closest friends. She can't decide whether she should fall into his arms or run and hide. And when she tries to seek some answers, she finds herself near a truth that is way more unsettling than anything Patch makes her feel. For she is right in the middle of an ancient battle between the immortal and those that have fallen - and, when it comes to choosing sides, the wrong choice will cost Nora her life. (Crescendo)$$ Nora Grey's life is still far from perfect. Surviving an attempted self-sacrifice wasn't pleasant, but at least she got a guardian angel out of it. A mysterious, magnetic, gorgeous guardian angel. Despite his role in her life, Patch has been acting anything but angelic. He's more elusive than ever (if that's possible) and what's worse, he seems to be spending time with Nora's archenemy, Marcie Millar. Nora would have hardly noticed Scott Parnell, an old family friend who has moved back to town, if Patch hadn't been acting so distant. Even with Scott's totally infuriating attitude, Nora finds herself drawn to him - despite her lingering feelings that he is hiding something. If that weren't enough, Nora is haunted by images of her murdered father, and comes to question whether her Nephilim bloodline has anything to do with his death. Desperate to figure out what happened, she puts herself in increasingly dangerous situations to get the answer. However, some things are better left buried, because the truth could destroy everything - and everyone - she trusts. She finds out who her biological father is. And discovers who killed her "father". ''During Crescendo, the archangels forbid her relationship with Patch, so in order for him to see her, he contacts her during her dreams. Nora finds out that Hank Millar is her biological father, Rixon killed her "father", and that Patch is forced to date Marcie Millar in order to fool the Archangels. Nora is extremely jealous. Patch starting off being her Guardian Angel, changes to become Marcie's. The book ends by her being kidnapped by Hank. ''Silence'' Nora Grey can't remember the past five months of her life. After the initial shock of waking up in a cemetery and being told that she has been missing for weeks - with no one knowing where she was or who she was with - she tried to get her life back on track. Go to school, hang out with her best friend, Vee, and dodge mom's creepy new boyfriend. But there is this voice in the back of her head, an idea that she can almost reach out and touch. Visions of angel wings and unearthly creatures that have nothing to do with the life she knows. And this unshakable feeling that a part of her is missing. Then Nora crosses paths with a sexy stranger, whom she feels a mesmerizing connection to. He seems to hold all the answers...and her heart. Every minute she spends with him grows more and more intense until she realizes she could be falling in love. Again. In silence, Nora is released from Hank with no memory from the day she met Patch. Different sights, smells, and sounds invite her memories back. Then Patch contacts her during her dreams, to which after '' ''Finale Nora and Patch thought their troubles were behind them. Hank is gone and they should be able to put his ugly vendetta to rest. But in Hank's absence, Nora has become the unwitting head of the Nephilim and must finish what Hank began. Which ultimately means destroying the fallen angels - destroying Patch. Nora will never let that happen, so she and Patch make a plan: lead everyone to believe they have broken up, and work the system from the inside. Nora will convince the Nephilim that they are making a mistake in fighting the fallen angels, and Patch will find out everything he can from the opposing side. They will end this war before it can even begin. But the best-laid plans often go awry. Nora is put through the paces in her new role and finds herself drawn to an addictive power she never anticipated. As the battle lines are drawn, Nora and Patch must confront the differences that have always been between them and either choose to ignore them or let them destroy the love they have always fought for. Physical appearance Nora describes herself as a “smokey-eyed brunette with volumes of curly hair that holds its own against even the best flatiron." She is also described frequently as a redhead, giving the idea that her hair must be reddish-brown. There are multiple suggestions to Patch having a thing for redheads, and he has also described her hair as that it couldn't be anymore red if he "lit it on fire." She is 7 inches shorter than Patch, who is 6'2", making her about 5'7". She is also described as having long, “bar stool” legs. She is described to have "Cold, pale gray eyes." Patch tells her she has a "Killer curvy mouth" at one point, he is flirting with her. She has a birthmark that resembles a scar on the inside of her right wrist. According to a special chapter in Patch's point of view found in special editions of Silence, Nora has "an aristocratic nose," and "a few freckles she probably hated." Personality and Traits Category:Characters Nora is intelligent, sarcastic, intuitive, clever and is very inquisitive she also has trust issues. She can be very judgmental. Jules and Patch mention several times that she has a "weak mind"; this doesn't necessarily mean that she's weak-willed, but that it's extremely difficult for her to block out mind controllers, at first, like Nephilim and fallen angels. Because she has not yet sworn fealty to a fallen angel, Nora will continue to age indefinitely. Relationships Patch Cipriano Nora and Patch's relationship is very complicated and has many distinct ups and downs. Nora feels perplexed by not truly knowing Patch’s genuine feelings, however he does love her. Essentially, Patch appears as a fallen angel, and originally wants to sacrifice Nora so he can become human. However, he falls in love with her. When Patch becomes Nora's Guardian Angel, the archangels try to prevent their relationship from growing. Eventually, Patch and Nora stay together and are happy. In the beginning of Hush, Hush, Patch calls Nora "Angel", without her being aware that he is, in fact, a fallen angel. There are many instances where Patch saves Nora's life and assists her, usually giving her rides, out of alarming situations. When Nora first meets Patch, she is mysteriously attracted to him and while not knowing why, he continues to infuriate her as she is infatuated by him. Eventually, she realizes that he is a fallen angel, but their relationship continues to grow. Nora attempts to sacrifice herself for Patch, so that he can become human, but he refuses her sacrifice. Patch and Nora seem to have a shot at a future together. In the beginning of Crescendo, they are getting along. Patch gives Nora a special necklace and Nora gives Patch a ring from her father. Patch says he can't except the gift, but Nora makes him. When Nora sees Patch and Marcie Millar going out together, she is devastated. She thinks that Patch never loved her and tries to forget about him. Patch helps Nora out many times, but Nora is still angry at him. He tells her that they can't be together because the Archangels are watching them. Nora separates herself from Patch, and becomes horrified when she realizes he killed her father. In the end, she comes to the conclusion that Rixon killed her father, not Patch. She and Patch get back together and he explains that he was forced to become Marcie's guardian angel, he never felt anything for her and that he only ever loved Nora. Category:Nephilim